El Presente
by AlexandreD'Angervill
Summary: El recientemente coronado Rey Thor de la Ciudad del Centro recibe un presente de paz bastante inusual...


**Disclaimer**:  
No soy dueña ni de Thor ni de Loki, aunke kisiera, porke son de Marvel. owo  
La historia fue inspirada por un photoset mega Thorki de Thacmis (creo ke asi dice la firma* se pone los lentes*). Ésta historia es un regalo para Cole, quien subió el photoset; Paulina, quien pidió el fic, y sobretodo Alexandra Romance , quien me inspira todos los días a escribir un poquito mas.

El Presente.

"Y ahora, para el festival anual del vino les presentamos a los viajeros del sur!" dijo el vocero mientras la corte aplaudía entusiasmada. El rubio monarca susiraba, sin embargo, en su gran trono del color de sus cabellos.

Siempre era lo mismo, todos los años se seguía el mismo protocolo desde que él tenía uso de razón: primero mostraban las flores mas hermosas del reino, despues pasaban sirvientes con muestras de las uvas que se abían utilizado para los vinos de esa cosecha, luego venían los saltimbanquis, las curiosidades, y todos siempre decían que eran del sur, aunque en realidad fuesen de la misma Ciudad del centro. Bostezando de nuevo, el ojiazul suspiró y se arrellano en su trono ha esperar que pasaran las formalidades para por fin poder comer y beber a su antojo...  
En eso, una campanilla de oro sonó y los asistentes se callaron, el rubio salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a todas partes.

"Y-ya es hora de comer...?" susurró a su asistente, pero éste sacudió la cabeza y señaló al frente. Un gran hombre, muy alto y fornido, con la piel tan negra que parecía el cielo de la noche, y con ojos dorados que se veían completamente inhumanos dijo, con voz de trueno y una gran reverencia:

"Traído desde las lejanas tierras del norte, donde se encuentra la sagrada puerta que delimita nuestra tribu de su reino, donde el aire y la tierra son fríos como noche de invierno, un hermoso presente de amistad para el recien coronado Rey de la Ciudad del Centro! Una concubina con ojos de esmeralda y cabellos negros como alas de cuervo!" dijo el hombronazo y dando un paso atrás descubrió una visión espectacular, tan hermosa y brillante que el rubio rey pensó que estaba soñando: Delicadamente sentado en el centro de una alfrombra persa roja como la sangre estaba un hermoso joven que efecitvamente tenía el cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo; su piel parecía alabastro, suavemente realzada por el dorado y el verde de sus ropajes y adornos. Con un movimiento gracil y casi imperceptible, el joven levantó la cabeza y miró con brillantes y líquidos ojos esmeralda al joven rubio que estaba sentado en el trono. El rubio dió un respingo, ni la mujer mas hermosa de su corte lo había visto con una mirada tan seductora e intensa, pero llena de vulnerabilidad... Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora mientras sus mejillas se sonrrojaban...

Mientras tanto, el joven de cabellos negros se había llevado una sorpresa descomunal. La mayor parte de su vida había sido entrenado para el momento en el cual sería entregado como regalo al Rey regente de ese lugar. Por años su tribu y ese reino habían estado luchando, destruyendose los unos a los otros... Su familia era de las mas importantes para la tribu, su padre era muy respetado, todo un sabio y erudito, y si hubiera habido un sólo lider él hubiera sido elegido sin dudarlo. Cuando el joven nació, sin embargo, fue una enorme sorpresa: Su belleza era sin precedentes, no habia nacido creatura tan hermosa desde los tiempos antediluvianos como decían los ancianos de la tribu. Con forme fue creciendo, comenzó a hacer gala de una elegancia y gracia completamente inusitada en la gente de su tribu, simplemente no había personas así enre esus rudos guerreros. Asi que, aprovechando semejantes dotes, el niño fue entrenado para servir, obedecer, entretener, satisfacer y adorar al Regente que le tocara. Cuando el joven cumplió veinte años, la tribu estuvo satifecha con su desarrollo y llevó a cabo el plan que tenían para forjar esa alianza de paz que tan desesperadamente necesitaban.

El joven pelinegro estaba seguro que, cuando llegara el momento, iba a tener que servir a un viejo decrepito, y doblegarse a todos sus deseos le gustara o no. Era lo que conocía, para lo que le habian dicho que había nacido, sin embargo la idea no era mucho de su agrado. Más al ver al rubio sentado al trono, su corazón dió un vuelco inesperado y comenzó a latir tan fuerte que se ruborizpo, pensando que todos los presentes podían escucharlo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mirando a joven Rey con curiosidad y un poco de deseo, de la manera seductora pero inocente que le habian enseñado. Con delicadeza, se paró, quitandose el suave y transparente velo de la cabeza. Dió un pequeñ y ligeramente incierto paso hacia el frente y las monedas y adornos de oro tintinearon como campanillas. El joven se sintió de nuevo en dominio de si mismo y mirando a los músicos que habían llevado para su uso, el joven dió la señal y comenzó a bailar.

El ojiazul dejó caer su quijada mientras el pelinegro bailaba con una gracia y perfección completamente inhumanas. No era posible tanta belleza, tanta impúdica sensualidad. Sabía que probablemente este chico había practicado muchisimo tiempo para obtener semejante perfección, pero por alguna razón todo se veía tan natural... La respiración del joven rubio se agitó un poco más al tiempo que el pelinegro se volteaba, dandole coquetamente la espalda mientras movía el velo con ligereza. Despues de dar dos vueltas mas, cayó con suavidad de rodillas ante él e hizo la reverencia mas hermosa que el Rey jamás había visto. Depsues el chico se paró y caminó (o más bien se delizó con un tintineo) hacia el rubio. Puso una larga y suave pierna entra las fuertes y duras del Monarca y le pasó una mano delicada y fría por la mejilla. La respiración agitada por el baile del joven le dió en la cara al rubio como una brisa suave y fresca con aroma a mentas. El monarca miró los ojos verdes y brillantes del chico y supo que su alma ahora le pertenecía. No podía ser menos, era demasiado hermoso, demasiado vulnerable... un tesoro de incalculable valor que quería tomar y proteger, hacer suyo, pero sobretodo hacer feliz...

El pelinegro se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa coqueta y batió un poco sus largas y negras pestañas, le acaricó la mejilla con suavidad. Su piel era menos tersa y mucho mas cálida, pero sus cabellos eran de un dorado hermoso y sus ojos se parecían al lago que estaba cerca de su tienda, profundos pero cristalinos y tan azules! El joven jadeó ligeramente por el baile y por ese sentimieno que esta creciendo en su pecho y se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo... No podía nombrarlo, pero le gustaba, y estaba seguro, igual que el rubio lo estaba, de que le pertenecería a ese monarca para siempre y encima estaba gustoso de ello...

"Cuál es tu nombre, hermoso joven, visión imposible, belleza perfecta...?" susurró el rubio, olvidando que su corte estaba presente, olvidado que era el Rey y debía comportarse, posando una mano sobre la pierna del chico y subiendola con lentitud tortuosa hasta donde sus ropas lo dejaban.

"Loki Laufeyson, Mi Señor... Como debo dirigirme a usted, oh Monarca de Monarcas...?" susurró de vuelta el chico, jugando un poco con el cabello del rubio y sonriendole de nuevo.

"Thor... Puedes llamarme Thor..."

Bien... ahora no podía decir que todos los Festivales del Vino era iguales... Ni por mucho, vamos...


End file.
